Human Beat Sheet
Beat Sheets are ways to gain extra beats (experience) to spend on your character, by delving further into the character's nuances and by giving storytelling staff more handles to interact with your character. Whenever a question asks you about someone from your past, you have the option of describing the relevant details and the interaction, but leaving them unnamed. This invites staff to match up the shadows in your past with the shadows in other PCs', giving another dimension of interaction. This Beat Sheet is for mortals only. Vampire characters may get up to five Beats from this sheet if there are questions that reasonably apply to them and have not been answered elsewhere. You may answer any, all, or none of these questions; you may answer them all at once, or you may send in your answers in dribs and drabs. It is entirely up to you! All such things should ideally be sent to npc.kingsmouth@gmail.com Human Beat Sheet (30 beats) 'Family' (12 beats) Under what circumstances were you born? Were you a planned baby, a happy accident, or an unwelcome surprise? (1 beat) Tell us about your mother. What was your relationship with her? (2 beats) Tell us about your father. What was your relationship with him? (2 beats) Did you have any siblings or were you an only child? If you were an only child, how did that make you feel? If you had siblings, were you the youngest, oldest, middle child? Were you close to your siblings, or did you feel overlooked in the crowd? Did you feel responsible for taking care of them, or were you bullied? (1 beat) Who was the most influential presence in your life, growing up? What important lesson or philosophy did they teach you? (2 beats) Who was your first love? What happened? How did that influence who you are and how you live your life? (2 beats) Who is the most important person currently in your life? Tell us about them. (2 beats) 'Dreams and Reality '(5 beats) Where were you born? Have you traveled much? Why? Did you want to? (1 beat) What did you want to be when you were little? Why that thing? (1 beat) What did you want to be when you set out into the world, bright-eyed and full of hope? Why that? (1 beat) What do you want to do with your life now that you're an adult? Why that? (1 beat) What is your actual profession now, and how did you come into that line of work? (1 beat) 'Tentpole Moments '(6 beats) Blood & Smoke talks about 'tentpole' moments: those key points in life that define who we are. Tell the story of two such tentpole moments, and what they meant to you. (3 beats each) 'The Little Details '(4 beats) Name something you do for fun or as a hobby. (1 beat) Name something that irritates the piss out of you. It's not illegal, it's not immoral, it just makes you grind your teeth. (Examples: when people talk at the theater, when people chew their fingernails, when people pronounce the t in often.) (1 beat) Name one secret you hope doesn't get found out about you. (2 beats) 'Kohlberg's Morality '(3 beats) Morality often isn't about what you are willing to do, but why you're willing to do it. The following story is called The Druggist's Dilemma. A woman was near death from a special kind of cancer. There was one drug that the doctors thought might save her. It was a form of radium that a druggist in the same town had recently discovered. The drug was expensive to make, but the druggist was charging ten times what the drug cost him to produce. He paid $200 for the radium and charged $2,000 for a small dose of the drug. The sick woman's husband, Heinz, went to everyone he knew to borrow the money, but he could only get together about $1,000, which is half of what it cost. He told the druggist that his wife was dying and asked him to sell it cheaper or let him pay later. But the druggist said, "No, I discovered the drug and I'm going to make money from it." So Heinz got desperate and broke into the man's store to steal the drug for his wife. Should Heinz have broken into the laboratory to steal the drug for his wife? Why or why not? (2 beats) After you have answered that "why", click this link, and identify where that puts you on Kohlberg's Morality scale. (1 beat) Category:Beat Sheets